The portable electronic devices become more and more popular as the modern technology develops. For example, portable electronic devices with wireless communication module, such as mobile phone, are widely used in work, everyday life, and even entertainment. Moreover, the consumers consider to purchase mobile phones not only because the capabilities of communication but also other additional aspects, such as the capability of selectively changing the housing in their favor.
Conventional housing-changeable mobile phone has a front housing and a rear housing. One of the housing has a clasp and the other housing has a corresponding indentation. The clasp and the indentation are configured to make the housings manual detachable and changeable. However, such design can not provide both convenience and stability during assembling at the same time. For example, a shorter clasp is used in order to be easily detached. However, the housing tends to detach accidentally in some circumstances due to the shorter clasp.
Contrarily, a longer clasp is used to prevent the accidentally detachment of the housing. However, the clasp will be difficult detached from the indentation when a user wants to change the housing. Therefore, a housing assembly with features of both convenience and stability is an essential factor in research and development.